Me jäämme unohduksiin
by WashuNeko
Summary: Alfred hankkiutuu vähän väliä hankaluuksiin. Tosin tälläkertaa hankaluudet tulevat hänen luokseen - kirjaimellisesti! Sadistinen vampyyri klaanin johtaja on iskenyt silmänsä nuorukaiseen. Vampire!APH
1. Prologi

**Nimi:** Me jäämme unohduksiin

**Kirjoittaja:** Washu

**Arvioitu pituus:** 7 – 8 lukua + prologi ja epilogi

**Varoitukset:** Väkivaltaa, sadismia, vampyyrejä ja pientä miesten välistä puuhastelua.

**Sarja:** Axis power: Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

**Me jäämme unohduksiin**

_Prologi_

Siinä minä roikuin, rystyset valkeana, puristaen kaidetta.

Yläpuolellani mies, kasvoillaan ivallinen virnistys.

Hän kumartuu hitaasti ja tarttuu käsiini – nuo sormet jotka tarttuvat minuun ovat niin kylmät.

Vetää minua takaisin ylös.

En vastustele. En tahdo pudota – alas on kuolettava matka.

Äkkiä mies kuitenkin pysähtyy. Hän nojaa eteenpäin.

Violetit silmät välkkyvät kuun valossa.

"Olen pahoillani Alfred, mutta sinun täytyy kuolla, da."

Mies kuiskasi hiljaa korvaani.

Sormet irtoavat ranteideni ympäriltä.

Putoan.

Hänen sanansa soivat päässäni. Ehdin kuulla ne tuhansia kertoja ennen kuin iskeydyn katukivetykseen.

Naksahdus.

Hetkellinen kipu ja sen jälkeen pimeys.


	2. Luku 1

**Me jäämme unohduksiin**

**Luku 1.**

_Se päivä ei ollut kaunis…_

Sade.

Se kastelee minut kokonaan. Juoksen pitkin rapakkoista katua ja kiroan sitä, että olin jättänyt sateenvarjon kotiin. Tuuli piiskaa ruumistani ja tekee ihooni osuvista sadepisaroista entistä kylmempiä.

Tämän pienen kylän kadut ovat tyhjät. Minä olen ainoa kulkija.

Kännyn seuraavasta risteyksestä oikeaan ja lohduttaudun ajatuksella, että olen kohta perillä.

Juoksen rinnettä ylös ja pysähdyn.

Siellä talo jo näkyykin.

Pieni ja punainen. Vanha ja lahonnut. Sellainen jossa harva haluaisi asua, mutta se kelpasi meille. Olin muuttanut tähän pieneen kylään muutama viikko sitten poikaystäväni Arthurin kanssa. Mukaan olivat tulleet myös veljeni Matthew ja tämän "rakastaja" Francis, vaikka me Arthurin kanssa emme ranskalaista irstailijaa olisi samaan taloon halunneet – ja miksikö käytän sanaa rakastaja, enkä poikaystävä? Mielestäni poikaystävä on liian voimakas sana tuohon suhteeseen, mutta niin on ehkä rakastajakin. En nimittäin usko, että he pysyvät kauaa yhdessä. Francis on melkoinen naistennaurattaja. En haluasi veljeni pettyvän, mutta hän ei kuuntele järkipuhetta.

Juoksen talolle, riuhtaisen oven auki suorastaan tarpeettoman voimakkaasti ja kiirehdin sisään. Potkin kuraiset kenkäni huolimattomasti jaloistani eteisen nurkkaan ja pistän vettä valuvan takkini naulaan. Kävelen olohuoneeseen pörröttäen samalla vaaleita hiuksiani niin, että vesi roiskuu ympäriinsä. Hiukset jäävät märkinä sojottamaan miten sattuun.

"Onko sinun aivan pakko roiskuttaa sitä helvetin kuravettä ympäri taloa!" Kuuluu karjahdus heti, kun pääsen olohuoneeseen. Arthur istuu sohvalla sanomalehti kädessään ja mulkoilee minua vihaisesti smaragdin vihreillä silmillään.

"En minä voi sille mitään, että siellä sataa." Valitan ja lysähdän sohvalle hänen viereensä.

"Olisit ottanut sateenvarjon typerys!" Mies tiuskaisee kiukkuisena ja kääntää katseensa takaisin lehteen.

"Sateenvarjot eivät sovi minunlaisilleni sankareille."

"Sinä et ole sankaria nähnytkään idiootti." Arthur jatkaa haukkumista keskittyen samalla lehteen.

"Joku on tainnut nousta väärällä jalalla tänään." Totean ja sieppaan lehden vanhemman miehen käsistä.

"Tänne se!" Arthur tiuskaisee ja repäisee lehden takaisin itselleen.

"Älä nyt Artie…" Maanittelen. Kumarrun hänen puoleensa ja annan hänelle pikaisen suudelman.

"S-sinä senkin!" Arthur änkyttää naama punaisena ja pudottaa lehden.

"Tämän sinä maksat idiootti." Hän sihahtaa, työntää minut kumoon ja nousee istumaan hajareisin vatsani päälle. Kasvoilleni kohoaa leveä virnistys.

"Pyyhi tuo typerä virnistys naamaltasi." Mies sihahtaa ja suutelee minua. Hymyni levenee vain entisestään – en osaa lopettaa.

Suutelemme pitkään ja hartaasti – välillä vetäen henkeä. Sitten Arthur lähtee jäljittelemään kaulaani kielellään. Sihahdan hiljaa joka kerta, kun hän upottaa hampaansa ihooni. Vanhemmalla miehellä on tapana olla kovakourainen ja vaikka en olekaan masokisti minä nautin siitä.

Arthur siirtyy hitaasti rintakehääni ja vetää sinisen t-paitani pois. Hänen naamansa on tulipunainen ja minäkin alan jo tuntea kuumotusta poskillani. Mies siirtyy alemmas ja alemmas jäljitellen jokaista uurretta kehossani. Arthur vetää farkkuni hitaasti nilkkoihin ja antaa minulle sen jälkeen vielä yhden intohimoisen suudelman.

Hän kiusoittelee.

Kosto.

"Veli… Arthur... Kotona ollaan!" Kajahtaa Matthewin hento ääni ulko-oven pamahtaessa auki.

"Bussi oli odotettua aikaisemmassa." Nuorukainen selittää eteisestä.

"Oui… Se oli todella aikaisessa." Toteaa Franciksen vahva aksenttinen ääni heti perään.

Arthur nousee äkkiä päältäni ja poimii lehden lattialta. Minäkin singahdan pystyyn hänen perässään ja vetäisen housuni takaisin ylös. Paitaa en kuitenkaan ehdi laittaa päälleni vaan tungen sen sohvan taakse.

"Millainen oli ensimmäinen työpäivä?" Matthew kohdistaa kysymyksensä minulle astuessaan olohuoneeseen.

"Tylsä. Tylsiä ihmisiä. Tylsä työ…" Valitan.

"Vai niin…" Veljeni toteaa hieman alakuloisesti. Tiedän että hän toivoisi minun viihtyvän, sillä hän teki paljon töitä saadakseen minut siihen työhön. Francis istahtaa minun viereeni sohvalle ja taputtaa polveaan virnistellen. Matthew istuu hänen syliinsä hieman epäröiden ja punastuu syvästi, kun ranskalaismies alkaa silitellä hänen vaaleita kiharia hiuksiaan.

"Toivottavasti sinä kuitenkin sopeudut…" Veljeni toteaa lopulta hiljaa.

"Enköhän." Totean ja mulkaisen Francista vihaisesti, kun tämä liu'uttaa toisen kätensä hitaasti Matthewin selkää pitkin tämän takapuolen päälle. Veljeni punastuu yhä syvemmin.

Francis ei ole moksiskaan tuijotuksestani vaan kääntää katseensa Arthuriin joka on lukevinaan lehteä – hänen naamansa punoittaa edelleen.

"Mennään me vaikka keittämään teetä, oui?" Mies ehdottaa ja nousee Matthewin kanssa hitaasti seisomaan. Veljeni katoaa pikaisesti keittiöön, mutta Francis jää vielä hetkeksi ovenpieleen.

"Arthur kultsi, ihan vaan tiedoksesi lehti on väärin päin, oui. » Mies huomautti ja poistui sitten hymyillen keittiöön.

Katsahdin poikaystävääni, hänen naamansa muistutti lähinnä tomaattia.

Muuten se päivä meni kuten kaikki muutkin sitä ennen eli tylsästi. Jokainen vietetty päivä tässä kylä pahasessa oli ollut tylsä. Minä olin tottunut suurkaupungin vilkkaaseen elämän menoon, pieni muutaman tuhannen asukkaan kylä ei tuonut samaa jännitystä, kuin meluisa kaupunki.

Kaipasin jännitystä.

**_-...-...-...-...-...-...-_**

Typerä ihminen, juosta nyt sateessa ilman minkäänlaista suojaa. Välillä en ymmärrä hänen aivoituksiaan ja juuri se minua kiehtookin.

Nuorukainen muutti kylään muutama viikko sitten. Enhän minä olisi häntä huomannut, minulle hän oli ihminen muiden joukossa, mutta tähän kylään saapuu niin harvoin uusia kasvoja, että se oli suurin puheenaihe. En voinut välttyä kuulemasta, että joku oli viimein muuttanut vanhaan pirttiin kylän laitamille. Sivuutin puheet, sillä eivät ihmisten asiat minua kiinnostaneet, mutta kun näin tuon nuoren miehen eräänä iltapäivänä torilla, en voinut olla välittämättä. Hän oli mielenkiintoinen näky ruskeassa takissaan, kauppakassit käsivarsillaan – tutkien torin yhtä hedelmäkojua äänekkäästi nauraen. Nuorukaisen silmät kimmelsivät sinisenä auringon viimeisistä säteistä ja hänen vaaleat kellertävät hiuksensa heiluivat hitaasti ilmavirrassa.

Auringonkukka.

Niin, se oli ensimmäinen ajatukseni, kun näin hänet. Tuo mies muistutti auringonkukkia, joista minä niin kovasti pidin.

Silloin minä päätin, että minun oli saatava hänet.

_Keinolla millä hyvänsä_.


	3. Luku 2

**A/N: **_Pahoittelen lyhyttä lukua ja m__ahdollisia kirjoutusvirheitä. Ajatus ei oikein pelannut yhteiskuntaopinkurssilla, kun tätä kirjoittelin samalla, kun opettaja selitti kuolinpesän lakitoimista :3 Mutta nauttikaa jos voitte XD_

**L****uku 2.**

Sade lakkasi hiljalleen.

Seison kukkulalla ja katselen tähtiä. Taivas on pilvetön ja kuu loistaa kirkkaana. Tuo näky lumoaa minut aina vain uudelleen, vaikka olen nähnyt sen tuhansia ja taas tuhansia kertoja. Ilma on sateen jälkeen vielä viileä, mutta se ei haittaa. En minä tunne kylmyyttä – olen tottunut siihen.

Pieni tuulenvire tarttuu välillä paksuun villahuiviini ja riepottelee sitä edes takaisin.

Askeleet.

Joku pysähtyy viereeni, mutta en kuitenkaan käännä katsettani heti pois tähtitaivaasta.

"Valmista, da?" Kysyn välinpitämättömänä ja katsahdan vierelläni seisovaan brunetteen mieheen.

"K-kyllä." Mies vastaa ääni väristen.

"Hyvä. Sitten menkäämme." Hykertelen hiljaa ja katsahdan alapuolellamme siintävää punaista pientä pirttiä.

….-…..-…..-

Uni.

Painan silmäni hitaasti kiinni ja etsin parempaa asentoa sohvankulmassa. Olimme juuri katsoneet neljästään elokuvan – puuduttavimman rakkausdraaman mitä oli koskaan nähnyt, mutta en voinut valittaa. Olin luvannut Matthewille, että tämä saisi valita tällä kertaa elokuvan, sillä hän oli erittäin tympääntynyt ainaisiin toimintaelokuva valintoihini.

Minkä minä sille mahdoin. Rakastin elokuvia joissa oli räiskettä ja rätinää. Toimintaa ei ollut koskaan tarpeeksi.

Mumisen unisesti ja nostan jalkani sohvalle. Arthur oli lähtenyt jo elokuvan puolivälissä nukkumaan, valitellen että hänellä oli huomenna aikainen aamu – tekosyy sanon minä. Huomenna on sunnuntai.

Matthew ja Franciskin olivat menneet jo nukkumaan. Vain minä olin jäänyt puoliunisena sohvalle. Enkä jaksanut enää siirtyä omaan sänkyyni. Tiesin kyllä, että Arthur tulisi kohta nuristen ja kovaan äänen kiroten repimään minut ylös ja passittamaan omalle paikalleni. Vaikka britin säklätys oli korvia raastavaa, se ei kuitenkaan ollut tarpeeksi motivoivaa saadakseen minut ylös ja siirtymään. Niinpä päätin nukkua sohvan nurkassa niin kauan kuin vain kykenisin.

Räsähdys!

Kilinää!

Siniset silmäni rävähtävät auki ja valpastun välittömästi. Kuulosti siltä, kuin eteisen ikkuna olisi lyöty rikki.

Nousen ripeästi ja kävelen varuillani eteiseen. Ikkuna on aivan pirstaleina. Sirpaleita on pitkin lattiaa. Eteisessä ei kuitenkaan näy ketään, eikä myöskään ulkona. Vain pimeys.

Outoa.

Käännähdän ja suuntaan kohti makuuhuoneita ajatuksenani herättää Arthur. Silloin kuulen takaani raskaat askeleet. Jähmetyn paikoilleni ja vilkaisen olkani yli.

Ei ketään.

Niskakarvani nousevat pystöön. Tämä on jo vähän pelottavaa. Käännän katseeni takaisin eteenpäin.

Silloin joku tarraa käsiini ja taivuttaa ne väkivaltaisesti selkäni taakse. Älähdän samaan aikaa yllätyksestä ja kivusta. Rimpuilen holtittomasti ja katsahdan samalla hyökkääjään.

Suuri mies. Vaaleat hiukset ja violetteina kiiltelevät silmät. Kaulassa vaalea paksu villahuivi ja yllä ruskea takki.

Hymy.

Miehen hymy on karmiva. Tekaistu ja kylmä.

Avaan suuni puhuakseni, mutta en ehdi sanomaan mitään. Kurkustani pääsee vain karkea korahdus ja sen jälkeen silmissäni sumenee.

Vajoan pimeyteen.

-….-….-

Nostan tajuttoman nuorukaisen syliini ja katselen häntä hetken hiljaa.

Auringonkukka.

Minun auringonkukkani.

Miehen kasvoilla on levollinen ilme. Kellertävät hiukset ovat sekaisin ja sojottavat sinne tänne. Huulet hieman raollaan - hän hengittää raskaasti.

Lasit ovat putoamaisillaan. Poimin ne ja sujautan takkini taskuun. Ei hän niitä tarvitse.

Askeleet.

Kolme nuorta miestä astelevat pimeydestä eteeni. Katsahdan kysyvästi heistä vanhinta, hermostuneesti ympärilleen vilkuilevaa brunettea.

"N-nukkuvat edelleen." Mies tokaisee nopeasti.

"Hyvä ,da." Hymyilen. Miehet värisevät nähdessään hymyni. He pelkäävät.

"Mennään." Sihahdan ja lähden kävelemään kohti ulko-ovea. Nuorukaisten seuratessa kuuliaisesti perässä.

Katoamme yöhön.

Vain tuuli jää ujeltamaan rikkoutuneesta ikkunasta sisään.


End file.
